Dreaded Grey
by Emrys Myrddrin
Summary: An attempt at humor fic between Severus and the Hogwarts students. He will never know how much they adore him.


**Ello peoples! Time for another Severus fic.*cheers* this one is placed during OotP based on what Harry saw in the book, but he hasn't go Occlumency lessons yet. Obviously AU. Now onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me- Time to start, so who's gonna say it?**

**Severus-*gives death glare***

**Me- *sweat drop*Ooookay. Dumbledore?**

**Dumbledore- It would not do for me to do it.**

**Me-Weirdo**

**Hagrid- Never insult Albus Dumbledore, now say the disclaimer or else!**

**Me- I LeggylasLover does not own any recognizable characters as they belong to J. K. Rowling.**

Severus Snape frowned as the group of tittering first years went quite, passed something between themselves, and quickly fled his sight. It wasn't that he was concerned that they had fled his sight, or even that they went quite when they saw him, given his reputation as the bat of the dungeons. What worried him was what they had passed between them.

He had been too far away to read what the flyer said on it, but one flash of color had put him on high alert just like it always had whenever he saw it.

Grey, and not just any grey, a grimy dusty colored grey.

The same gray that the entire Hogwarts student body had seen almost 2 decades ago.

A cold sweat started to break out on his forehead as he remembered that embarrassing day. The same age old question came to mind, 'Did someone manage to get a picture of him at his weakest moment?' He knew that muggle cameras had been allowed at school when he was a student, all it would take was one bloody Gryffindor (because they would be the ones most likely to leap at a chance to father more agonize Severus) to show his kid and his reputation as the snarky Gryffindor hating git of the dungeons would be in tatters. He had to get to the bottom of this before all Hades broke loose.

…...

The 6th year potions class of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were snickering together when Snape walked in. As if he had cast a silencing spell upon them, they quickly shutted up and fled to their respective brewing stations.

A shiver ran down his spine as Severus proceeded to walk down the rows and wheeled at the 6th years, his cloak billowing around him, never had he seen the two houses laughing together let alone sitting five inches away from each other. Even the Potter brat and Draco had been chuckling together as if they were old school chums, something was definitely wrong! Getting hold of his emotions he switched to his teacher mode.

"How wonderful it is to see your two houses getting along. I suppose that now since you are all such friends you wouldn't mind if I did some seat changing?" He asked aka told them they had no choice. A strangled groan rippled through the room as he paired the Lions and Snakes together making sure that the bloody Golden Trio was far away from him and each other as possible.

After that the class continued as it did every day, the Slytherin's picking on the Gryffindor's, him pretending to not notice as the younger Malfoy tampered with Potter and friends potions, and taking away as much points as possible from Gryffindor house. All was as it should until they had finished and was waiting to be dismissed.

It was a slight sound but enough for him to catch it, whirling around with his robes swishing behind him he caught a short glance of a now stone faced Weasley stuffing something into a pocket in his robe.

"See me after class Mr. Weasley." He said monotonously as the bell rang signaling the others freedom.

As they waited for the room to empty Severus saw Potter, Granger and a few other Lions give the redhead pitying looks as they left the dungeons for the safety of the main castle. Snape smirked; their friend would need a lot more than pitying looks if he had within his possession what he thought he had. When the final student had left the premises of the room he got up and placed silencing charms around the outer wall and door, doing so he turned on the Gryffindor and stalked towards him.

"I do not have a lot of time right now Mr. Weasley so I'll cut right to the chase as the muggle say; give me whatever you were stuffing in your pocket." He ordered holding out his hand expectantly.

Giving him a dirty look they youngest Weasley boy grudgingly dug out a crumpled piece of paper and slammed it into his hand.

"Detention Mr. Weasley, 8 o'clock tonight, scrubbing." Snape said automatically.

Weasley's faced turned red, "but tomorrows Quidditch tryouts sir!" he protested.

"Shame. Now go, don't be late."

Turning his back on Weasley he heard him gather up his bookbag and flee the room, thereby canceling the charms. With bated breath he slowly unraveled the crumpled parchment and let loose a sigh of relief. What he thought to be an embarrassing picture was just a humorous moving image of a fluffy white kitten falling into a vat of ground pepper and coming up encrusted with the stuff. The words below spelling "Sever issue, loosened encase of panned rust'

'Idiot children, that wasn't even worth the breath it took to give Weasley the detention.' He thought smugly as he tossed the parchment into a nearby wastebasket and headed towards the dining hall for dinner.

…..

Dumbledore smiled as the observed the happy students ravenously dig into their evening meal with gusto. Glancing at his potions master only made him smile wider as he observed Severus glare at the student body as if he wished to give each and every one of them to the Voldemort.

'Oh if only you knew how much they all adored you my boy.' Dumbledore thought as he glanced down at a piece of parchment in his lap with a picture of a 6th year Severus hanging upside down in mid- air, his knickers displayed for everyone to see, the caption reading; 'I see London, I see France, I see Severus's underpants!'

'If only you knew.'

**Wow 3 pages! My longest HP fic so far! Thanks for reading; you know the routine, R&R please!**


End file.
